Loving You
by sefcati
Summary: <html><head></head>She's a fashion designer. He's a basketball superstar. They are in love. Will things get in their way or not? Troyella.</html>
1. Whipped

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first chapter of Loving Love, and my first story too so please bear with me. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

_It's a beautiful sunny day in California, the sun is high, the beach is full of people, swimming, playing, running, tanning and etc. But on one Malibu mansion where three beautiful, stunning gorgeous friends, scratch that best friends, talking, chattering about what should they do on a fine afternoon._

"Oh! I know! I know!" a blonde, tall girl said as she jumps up and down on the purple carpet.

"Okay? What's on your mind?" a brown eyed brunette asked.

"We can go shopping! Duh." Sharpay said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Well, that's not a bad idea, I mean we can look for clothes for the upcoming event." Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea but come one girls, it's a beautiful sunny day! I know we can do something other than shopping, I mean something more fun, and I promised Chad that we'll spend the afternoon together." A short haired girl finally spoke.

With that note. Sharpay replied "What do you mean more fun than shopping? I mean come one what's more fun than shopping." Completely ignoring about what Taylor's last sentence.

"I know shopping is fun, but..." Taylor replied shortly before being cut by Sharpay.

"But what?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"But I promised Chad we'll spend the afternoon together." Taylor laughed.

"Fine." Sharpay finally giving in. After a few minutes Sharpay came up with an idea. "I know! We can go to Chad's place then, I mean we got to do something, and you get to spend some time with Chad" Sharpay proudly smiled at what she came up with.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, and who knows maybe Zeke and Troy are there." Taylor replied.

"Okay, it's settled we're going to Chad's" Gabriella agreed.

"Okay, let me phone Chad and ask if he's home right now." Taylor said.

_Chad_/Taylor

_"Hey Babe"_

"Hey"

_"I miss you"_

"I miss you too"

_"So why did you call"_

"Oh yeah right, I'm just wondering if you're home right now."

_"Well yeah, I'm home. Just playing basketball with Troy and Zeke."_

"Great. Me and the girls are thinking if we could come over."

_"Of course."_

"Great, so we'll be there in ten."

_"Okay, Love you"_

"Love you too."

"Okay, so the boys are there and said we could come" Taylor informed them.

"Good" Sharpay said.

"Let's go then." Gabriella replied.

_Chad's place._

"So the girls are coming over." Chad informed them.

"Okay, that's fine." Troy said as he shoot the ball and it went right through the net.

"Cool." Zeke said.

"I think it's great that coach gave us a month off before we actually start training." Troy said as he made another shot.

"Yeah, that's great but I still don't have a gift for Sharpay, I mean her birthday is in two weeks." Zeke sighed.

"Dude, she's Sharpay, just take her out shopping." Chad laughed.

"Not funny, I want to buy her something special." Zeke replied.

"Whipped." Troy coughed.

"Like you're not." Zeke laughed.

"Am not." Troy argued.

"Come one guys, let's just watched TV. Basketball is probably on. " Chad suggested.

"Sure" The two boys who are still arguing about being whipped agreed.

Thirty minutes later, when the boys are watching TV, the three girls walked in.

"Come one Sharpay, just let it go." Gabriella said sounding a little annoyed.

"How can I? You almost forgot when's my birthday." Sharpay whined.

"I'm sorry, okay? But I promise I'll get you a nice gift." Gabriella offered.

"Fine." Sharpay huffed as they sat next to their boyfriends.

"Hey babe" Troy said as he put an arm around Gabriella.

"Hey" Gabriella replied as they shared a soft kiss.

"How are you?" Troy asked.

"I'm good." Gabriella replied.

"So you forgot Sharpay's birthday, huh?" Troy chuckled.

"Yeah." Gabriella said.

"That's okay, I don't blame you, I mean fashion week is coming and you probably have a alot on your mind." Troy assured her.

"Argh, don't remind me." Gabriella whined.

"Hey, hey, I know you'll do great, don't stress about it." Troy assured her.

"Yeah, just as I know you'll do great in basketball next season." Gabriella assured him. "Hey babe?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes?" Troy answered.

"Can you get me something to drink?" Gabriella asked as she put on a puppy dog face that she know Troy can't resist.

"Yeah sure." Troy said obviously giving in.

"Whipped." Zeke commented.

**Okay, so that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**So, Troy, Chad, and Zeke are basketball players while Gabriella and Sharpay are fashion designer and Taylor is an actress.**

**Review.**


	2. Thank you

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**Author's Note: Okay here's chapter two. Thank you for the reviews . Enjoy and Review. :)**

* * *

><p><em>1 week later.<em>

Troy and Gabriella are out shopping much to Troy's dissapointment. Somehow Gabriella convinced her blue-eyed boyfriend to come with her.

_Flashback._

"I wonder what will I give Sharpay." Gabriella sat down wondering.

"I don't know." Troy replied obviously having no interests whatsoever.

"Come on Troy, help me think." Gabriella said.

"Brie, I'm sure you can find the gift to the mall." Troy said but when he saw the look on her girlfriend's eyes he quickly regretted his suggestion.

"You're right, I'll just go to the mall and you mister are coming with me." Gabriella said as she tried to pull her boyfriend of the couch that's sitting on his room.

"But I don't wanna." Troy whined like a little kid. "Why can't you just bring Taylor or Kelsi or even Sharpay, I'm sure they will be ecstatic." Troy added.

Gabriella thought for it and replied "Well, I could but Taylor is with Chad probably making out or something, and Kelsi said she is busy because she needs to compose new songs for her new album, and Sharpay obviously can't come because she might probably see what will I buy her."

Troy groaned and said "Why me? Bring Stella then."

"I can't remember, she's with mom and dad on a vacation." Gabriella explained.

"Can't you just go tomorrow then?" Troy asked.

"No, we have the time right now. Come one Troy, please." Gabriella answered with her adorable puppy eyes.

"Argh, fine. I'll go with you." Troy let out a sigh.

"Yay! Thank you. I promise when we come back we'll have some fun." Gabriella said as she kissed him and giggled when she saw that his eyes lighten up.

"I'll hold you on that babe." Troy smirked as he pulled Gabriella in for another kiss.

"Okay, now come on." Gabriella replied.

_End of Flashback.  
><em>

Troy groaned for what seem liked the hundreth time that day as Gabriella pulled him to another store.

"Come on Troy, if I found the perfect gift faster then the faster we can go home and hold you on that promise." Gabriella giggled.

"You're lucky I love you." Troy chuckled as he kissed her quickly.

"Aw, I love you too. Now come on, I think I just found the perfect gift." Gabriella cooed.

"Let's go then." Troy said while Gabriella laughed.

_That evening._

Gabriella straddled Troy's lap as she kiss him with passion. Hands are roaming as Troy flipped them over so he was on top. Clothes scattered everywhere as they show how much they love eachother.

_The next morning._

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes to reveal two blue eyes looking back at her.

"Good Morning babe." Troy said.

"Good morning." Gabriella replied as she reach over Troy's hair and push it aside.

"I love you." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella.

"I love you too." Gabriella smiled.

"Come on we better get up, we're supposed to meet the gang today at Zeke's"  
>Gabriella reminded Troy.<p>

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. Why are we going there again?" Troy asked as he tries to remember.

"Because we feel that it's been too long since we've seen each other." Gabriella reminded him.

"What? Two days ago, we just went to Chad's" Troy said.

"I meant you know the whole gang." Gabriella giggled as she kissed him again.

"Oh, I knew that." Troy replied.

"Of course you did. Come on superstar, or else we'll be late and Sharpay will have a fit." Gabriella said as she stood up and went to the bathroom.

_Zeke's house._

Troy and Gabriella was ate, but luckily for only 10 minutes so Sharpay didn't have a huge fit. The gang are now on Zeke's backyard, where Chad and Troy are playing basketball as usual, Zeke and Jason are cooking barbecue's, the girls catching up.

"So, Kelsi how are you and Ryan?" Taylor asked.

"We're good, I mean we're both busy, I mean Ryan's on the opposite side of the town, but we still call each other though." Kelsi informed them.

"Great then, when did Ryan said he's coming back?" Martha asked.

"Well he said he'll be here for Shar's birthday." Kelsi said.

"Oh cool." Gabriella replied.

"I can't wait to see my darling twin." Sharpay said which caused the girls to laugh.

"You guys are all coming to the fashion show, right?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course, but I forgot when is it again?" Taylor replied.

"5 days after Shar's birthday." Gabriella informed them.

"Okay then, you and Sharpay collaborated in the designs right?" Martha asked them.

"Of course, that's why the company is called S&G Management." Sharpay said.

"So, I want you two guys to design my wedding gown, if it's okay though." Martha said to the now wide eyed girls.

"Of course!" both of the girls replied excitedly, both excited to design their friend's wedding gown.

"Thank you." Martha replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there's the second chapter. <strong>

**So Martha and Jason are engaged. Ryan and Kelsi are dating, Ryan is a broadaway singer and currently away.**

**Martha is wedding planner, Jason is a basketball coach at East High. **

**I'm thinking to changing Zeke's job to chef instead of being a basketball player.**

**But tell me what you guys think.**

**Review. **


	3. I'll miss you

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**Author's Note: Here's the third chapter. Basically this story is fluff, I don't know if I might put on some drama. Thanks for the reviews, tell me how I can improve it. Review **

* * *

><p><em>1 week later. Sharpay's birthday is in two days.<em>

Troy and Gabriella is sitting on Gabriella's house.

"Hey Babe?" Troy asked to her girlfriend of 4 years.

"Yeah?" Gabriella replied keeping her eyes on the flat screen TV. They are currently watching one of Gabriella's favorite chick flicks.

"Come on, I want to tell you something." Troy said trying to get Gabriella's full attention.

"I'm listening though." Gabriella said.

"It's important though." Troy replied.

Finally giving in, Gabriella turned her head to Troy's "You better bet this is important, I'm gonna miss my favorite part."

"Trust me, it's important." Troy answered.

"Okay, shoot." Gabriella said.

Troy sighed as he begin to tell her the news. "So, remember when I told you that the training will begin in a month?" Troy asked unsure how Gabriella will react.

"Of course. How could I forget." Gabriella replied.

"That's the thing, coach said that the practice will be moved earlier." Troy said lowly.

"Oh." Was the only thing she said.

"Brie, you know this means that I can't go with you on the fashion week." Troy said sounding dissapointed that he can't go with her.

"Yeah, I know. But can't you atleast stay for the fashion week." Gabriella asked him.

"I tried but he said no exception as much as he want to." Troy replied sadly.

" Oh okay then." Gabriella said obviously upset.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Troy said as Gabriella looked at him. "I know I won't be there but I know you'll do great. Okay?" Troy added trying to ease Gabriella.

"I just, if it's a normal fashion show, I'll be okay, but this one is big." Gabriella reasoned.

"I know, I know. But you have to trust in yourself. Okay? And Sharpay will be there." Troy said.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you Wildcat." Gabriella let out a small smile.

"No problem, and look on the bright side, we still have the game to look forward to, you're still coming right?" Troy asked.

"Of course, I won't miss it for the world." Gabriella said as she captures Troy's lips on her own. "When exactly are you going?"

"Well, 2 days after Sharpay's birthday." Troy informed her.

"So 4 days from now." Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Troy replied as Gabriella turned her attention to the movie. "You're okay with it, right?"

"Of course I am." Gabriella looked in Troy's blue eyes, when they both lean in, the door flew open and revealed an excited Chad and Sharpay.

"What the fu-" Troy was about to curse when he looked at Gabriella's face, knowing Gabriella isn't and never was a fan of people cursing, so he immediately covered it by saying "fudge."

"Much better." Gabriella giggled.

"Hey, we're here." Chad said.

"Hey guys." Gabriella turned her attention toward their best friends who was standing impatiently and added "Uhm, why are you two here?"

"I don't even know why I'm here with him." Sharpay said emphasizing on the word him.

"Hey! You're lucky you got me to company you while Taylor is filming." Chad said.

Sharpay laughed sarcastically "Oh, wow, I am really to be stuck with a doofus."

"That's more like it" Chad said before analyzing what Sharpay just said. "HEY!" which made all of them laugh.

"So what brings you here?" Troy finally asked.

"Well, I went to Taylor's house to ask if she want to go shopping but she said she have to go and that Chad can accompany me, but Chad said he doesn't want to go shopping and we decided to go here." Sharpay summaried up.

"Okay then." Was only Gabriella's reply.

"So what you guys wanna do?" Troy asked.

Of course Chad being Chad wanted to play basketball so that what exactly they did. While Gabriella and Sharpay talked on Gabriella's backyard while watching the boys play.

"I don't even know why agreed to have a basketball court considering I don't even know how to play." Gabriella and Sharpay laughed.

"So what's new?" Sharpay asked as she took another sip on her juice.

"Well, Troy said that the coach moved the practice date earlier." Gabriella informed Sharpay.

"Oh, when will it be then?" Sharpay asked.

"2 days after your birthday." Gabriella said as she let out a sigh.

"So that means the guys won't be here on the fashion show." Sharpay said.

"Yeah." Gabriella replied.

"Well, that sucks." Sharpay replied.

"I know." Was the only thing Gabriella said before the boys walked towards them.

"Hey." Troy said as he grabbed Gabriella's juice and drank all of it.

"Hey! That's mine." Gabriella said as she playfully slapped Troy's sweaty chest.

"Well, okay then. Here." Troy said as he gave Gabriella the now empty glass.

"You drank all of it." Gabriella pouted as Troy hugged Gabriella and kiss her. "Ew! Troy, you're all sweaty. Get off me" as Gabriella tried to pull away from Troy.

"You know you like it." Troy whispered huskily to Gabriella.

"Yo' Troy are we gonna play or are you just gonna make out with her." Chad yelled as he went back to the court.

_2 Days Later._

"Happy Birthday Sharpay!" Kelsi greeted Sharpay. Today was Sharpay's birthday, they had a little party, which only consists of Sharpay's close friends and family and people who she works with.

"Hey Kels!" Sharpay said as she hugged the petite girl whom his brother dearly love.

The night went quickly, at around 11 people started bidding their goodbyes. Sharpay was now left with the gang and her parents. Sharpay and the gang form a little circle as she starts opening her presents.

"Okay, this one is from Chad." Sharpay said as she opened a fairly medium box that contained a sparkling pink hat. "Oh my gosh, I love it. Thank you Chad, which I can't believe I'm saying." Sharpay said which made the gang laugh.

"You're welcome." Chad said as he ate a chocolate.

"So this one is from Jason." Sharpay said as she opened a box that held a pink boots. Sharpay stared on it with awe. "Thank you" Sharpay said as she hugged him.

Sharpay continued opening her gifts, which are: 2 tickets to Hawaii from Kelsi, a brand new Porshe from hew parents, a diamond jewelry necklace that says Sharpay in cursive form from Taylor, a pair of pink diamond earings from Martha, a pink watch from Troy, a huge brown bear from Ryan, and Zeke gave Sharpay a pink diamond ring saying that it's not an engagement ring but a promise ring and that someday, maybe someday, he'll replace it with a wedding ring which made all the girls awe, and the boys pat Zeke on the back, and of course Gabriella's gift, she gave Sharpay a Coach pink bag.

_The next day._

Troy slept over Gabriella's saying that he want to spend much time with her as much as possible before he leaves.

"I'll miss you Troy." Gabriella said as she looked on her prince that's currently has his arms around her as they lay on the bed.

"I'll miss you too." Troy said before he kissed Gabriella.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the third chapter, that's the longest chapter I've written so far. <strong>

**I don't know if you guys like it, so tell me. **

**Review. **


	4. Those Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**Autho's Note: Thank you for the reviews. So here's the fourth chapter hope you like it. Also, I have another story in my mind, but I don't know when I'll start it. Review. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>The day before Troy, Chad and Zeke leave.<em>**

The gang were all gathered in the Evan's mansion.

"So you guys are really gonna miss the fashion show, huh?" Sharpay stated.

"Pretty much." Zeke replied as he pulled Sharpay closer to him.

"But before you guys go, me and Martha want to tell you guys something." Jason said.

"Okay, shoot." Troy replied as he put an arm around Gabriella.

"First of, Zeke I know you're not a famous chef or something, but we want you to bake our wedding cake." Martha said grinning.

"Of course! That'd be great! Thank you guys, I'll start on it when we come back." Zeke excalimed while the gang laughed at Zeke's reaction.

"Secondly, we decided long and hard about who's gonna be the best man, I mean I would have a brother as a best man but the problem is I don't have one, and you guys are also like a brother to me" Jason said that caused the gang to let out a small laugh. "So, we decided that Chad's gonna be my best man since Taylor is the Maid of Honor." Jason continued.

The gang all turned to Chad to see his mouth open in shock before he let what Jason has said sink in and replied, "Dude, I'd be honored. Thank you." As they did a handshake.

"But Troy, Zeke and Ryan you're gonna be one of the groomsmen along with some of my cousins." Jason informed them.

"Sure man" the boys said as they did their handshake.

"So, I aleady informed the girls yesterday that they'd be my bridesmaid except for Taylor who's gonna be my Maid of Honor." Martha said.

"So, when actually are you guys coming back?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, coach said that we'll be training for about 1 and a half month." Chad informed them **( I don't know how training works and how long it lasts)**

"Oh great, then you'll be back again right?" Taylor asked his boyfriend.

"Probably." Chad replied.

Time passed by as they continued to watch a movie, talk, play games, etc., when Troy spoke "Okay guys, me and Gabriella are going now." Troy and Gabriella agreed that Gabriella should help Troy pack his things, and spend more time together before Troy leaves.

Troy and Gabriella bid their goodbyes to the gang and said that they'll meet up tomorrow, before the guys leave.

Troy's home while Gabriella help him pack.

"Brie?" Troy asked as he put some shirts on his luggage.

"Yes?" Gabriella replied as she continue to fold Troy's clothes and handing it to him.

"You know I love you right?" Troy said as he looked sincerely at her eyes that was now looking back at him.

"Of course I know that, why would you ask that?" Gabriella stated as she moved closer to him.

"It's just that, we'll be away for a while and you know the paparazzi and there would be rumors about me and –" Troy continued to ramble before Gabriella kissed him.

"I trust you." Gabriella said truthfully to him.

"I love you." Troy said as he pulled Gabriella for a hug.

"I love you too." Gabriella replied.

Through the night they showed each other how much they will miss each other.

**_The next day._**

The boys flight is in the afternoon.

"Gabriella" Troy said as he gently wake her up, but after minutes of waking her up and failed when he only recieved soft mumbles.

"Brie, come on, you better get ready. It's already 8:15 and we said we'll meet up at 10. You better get ready." Troy whispered softly. Giving up, Troy went to the bathroom and grab a bucket of cold water and sprinkled some to her, but Gabriella still was asleep. "I don't really want to do this, Brie, but you leave me no choice." Troy said before pouring the water on her which resulted a screaming Gabriella and laughing Troy.

"TROY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Gabriella screamed at a still laughing Troy.

"S..or...ry" Troy replied laughing.

"It's not funny." Gabriella said as she glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah. But I have to wake you up or we'll be late and knowing you, you'd probably spend 2 hours preparing, so I suggest you start now." Troy said.

"Whatever." Gabriella said as she rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry babe!" Troy shouted.

**_At the Mall._**

"So you guys finally decided to show up." Sharpay exclaimed.

"What? We're only 20 minutes late." Gabriella reasoned.

"Who's fault is that?" Troy mocked Gabriella and had a glare in return.

"Shut up Bolton." Gabriella replied, Troy knowing when to shut up, he did.

"I'm sorry though." Troy said as he pulled Gabriella for a hug.

"Okay." Gabriella forgave Troy and captured Troy's lips on her own.

Time does fly pass when you're having fun, and the time when the guys have to leave finally came. They were at the airport waiting their flight to be called.

"Promise you'll call me right?" Gabriella said trying to hold back her tears but failed when a tear rolled down.

"I promise." Troy replied as he wiped her tear with his thumb and leaned to gave Gabriella a kiss.

Soon enough their flight number was called and they all bid their goodbyes. The exchanging of I love you's were heard and the boys went to their plane.

2 Days seems to have passed by slowly but surely. Tomorrow will be the most awaited fashion show, while Troy was away, he kept his promise that he'll call Gabriella every time he have the time. Today, Gabriella and Sharpay are at the S&G Company preparing for the fashion show tomorrow that we'll be held there.

"Gabriella, what do you think about these?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, that's good." Gabriella replied as she looked at the model.

"Great then." Sharpay said.

Gabriella was talking with the other staff when her phone rang.

"Hold on." Gabriella said to one of her staff and walked away.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella greeted knowing it's Troy.

"Hey babe." Troy greeted back.

"So, how are you at practice?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh, yeah. We just had a break." Troy replied. "How about you?"

"Well, right now, we're finishing things up." Gabriella said.

"Oh, you're busy right now. I'm sorry if I disturbed." Troy said feeling guilty.

"What? No, it's okay." Gabriella said assuring him as Troy let out a relief sigh.

"Okay then, but if only you're sure." Troy stated.

"I'm sure." Gabriella giggled.

"So, how are you guys there?" Troy asked.

"We're actually good. Me and Shar are both excited and nervous at the same time." Gabriella said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do good." Troy said.

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella smiled.

"Well, Brie, I'm sorry but I got to cut this short, I have, uhm, something to do." Troy said quickly.

"Uh, sure okay. Bye. Love you." Gabriella replied getting suspicious.

"Bye. Love you too." Troy said as they both hung up.

"Hey Shar. Can I talk to you?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course. What's up?" Sharpay said as they went to their office.

"I just talked to Troy." Gabriella said sadly.

"That's great. But why are you sounding sad?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, the few minutes was great until he quickly said goodbye to me." Gabriella explained.

"Well, maybe the coach called them." Sharpay replied assuring Gabriella that she has nothing to worry about.

"Yeah maybe." Gabriella replied.

"Hun, he loves you okay?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah. Thanks Sharpay." Gabriella smiled.

"Anytime. Now let's go, we have work to do." Sharpay said as she hugged Gabriella.

**_The Next Day._**

It's time for the fashion show, and Gabriella was still feeling down about the whole thing, but this didn't gon unnoticed about Sharpay.

"Hey Gabs?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah?" Gabriella said with a forced smile.

"I have a feeling you still haven't let go of what happened yesterday." Sharpay stated.

"Of course I had." Gabriella lied but Sharpay knew better.

"I'm your bestfriend, I've known you ever since." Sharpay replied.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella replied.

"It's okay. We have a fashion show to do in 10 minutes, so be ready." Sharpay said as she hugged her.

"Yeah, you're right." Gabriella said.

10 minutes later the fashion show did started the whole place was filled with people and the first model started walking with a beautiful elegant black dress.

When the last model walked off the runway, Sharpay and Gabriella showed up waving to everyone.

Gabriella looked through the audience and saw a pair of eyes she knew very well.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's the fourth chapter.<strong>

**So, it's a little cliff hanger. Who did Gabriella saw? Will Gabriella forget about the thing that happened between her and Troy?**

**Review. **


	5. What seems like hours

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. **

**Author's Note: So, this chapter was written a little late than I usually do, but I wasn't inspired a few days ago until I heard 'Breaking Free' hahaha. Tell me what you think of the story though, how I can improve it. Review. **

* * *

><p>For what seems like hours, standing there in the middle of the runway, before the blue eyed boy who has her heart walked up to her and asked her the two words that she's been waiting all of her life. "Marry me?" Troy asked as he knelt down holding up a white velvet heart shaped box that holds a diamond ring showing how beautiful it is, to say Gabriella was shocked, was an understatement, for she was completely and utterly surprised to see the boy who she has been missing for days, before she turned to look at her best friend that was supposed to be standing next to her but only to find her standing next to their best friends that was now slowly tearing up.<p>

As a smile broke to her face she slowly pulled a now nervous Troy up before she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, "Yes, I'd love to." Gabriella replied before she was once pulled in for another kiss which she happily returned, once they pulled away she looked to her friends and back to the audience who was applauding at the scene that they just witnessed, photographers snapping the moment. Gabriella and Sharpay bid their thank you's before they went back stage.

"Oh my goodness, why didn't you tell me you're coming!" Gabriella smiled as she playfully hit Troy.

"Now, if I told you it won't be a surprise won't it?" Troy told her before playfully added "And that's not how you treat your fiance." Earning him a playful glare.

"Fiance, I like the sound of that." Gabriella told him with a smile that doesn't seem to leave her face.

"Me too, soon to be Mrs. Bolton." Troy said as he pulled Gabriella for a hug at what seems like the hundreth time, at that moment they feel like nothing can break them apart.

"Okay, break it up." But then again there's Chad, the dude who have the _greatest_ timing, not. But then again, there's Taylor who takes great pleasure in hiting her beloved boyfriend when he says something stupid.

"What?" Chad asked stupidly as he try to fix his afro.

"So, when's the big day?" Sharpay asked.

The now newly engaged couple looked at each other and shrugged. "Don't know yet." Come their reply.

"Wait, I just have to ask. How did you exaclty get here? I mean weren't you supposed to be at training? Don't get me wrong but I love you guys here but how?" Gabriella finally asked.

"Okay, don't freak out okay?" Troy said as he sat Garbriella down and explain.

_Flashback:_

_Exaclty a month ago where Troy and the boys just finished a game of basketball._

"_Dude, you and Gabriella have been together for a long time now, when are you gonna pop the question?" Jason asked Troy._

"_What do you mean?" Troy asked as he flopped down on one of Chad's couch._

"_You guys actually act like a married couple but when are you going to make it official?" Jason explained._

"_I don't know." Troy said._

"_But are you ready though?" Chad asked._

"_Of course, I've been waiting since the day we told I love you's" Troy told them._

"_Great, then when are you going to do it?" Ryan asked him._

"_I don't know, although I already have a ring." Troy informed them._

"_That's great, ask her when she doesn't expect it." Zeke suggested._

"_Okay, when though?" Troy said._

"_How about her fashion show?" Zeke suggested once again._

"_and you should tell her that coach said that we'll leave after Sharpay's birthday for training and when she goes down the runway you pop the question but since she have no idea you'll be there thinking you're still on training." Chad concluded that amazed the guys._

"_Dude, that's a great idea." Ryan said._

"_What's a great idea?" Chad asked obviously returning to his old self._

"_Wait, hold up. Let me get this straight. I lie to Gabriella about training, pretend to actually leave, and come back?" Troy asked confused._

"_Well yeah, except you'll go to Gabriella parents and to yours telling them about your proposal and for 2 days you'll go and stay at your parents house." Ryan said._

"_Okay, then." Troy said._

_End of flashback.  
><em>

Troy concluded as he looked back at Gabriella who still can't believe that everything was planned a month ago and she had no idea about it, Gabriella sat down silent for a while thinking things through her head which scared the crap out of the guys, not knowing what her reaction is but she finally spoke.

"So you didn't actually went to training?" Gabriella asked having no emotions showed in her face.

"Yes." Troy said.

"You lied to me about going away? Which had me upset?" Gabriella asked again, as Troy looked at her eyes to see if there's any sign of anger, dissapointment and such.

"Yes?" Troy replied.

"TROY BOLTON!" Gabriella shouted.

"Yes?" Troy replied obviously scared about what's to come.

"That's the stupidest thing anyone has done for me" Gabriella told him but continued "but, it's also the sweetest thing anyone has done for me." Troy let out a sigh of relieved as he saw Gabriella finally broke into a smile.

"So am I forgiven?" Troy hopefully asked.

"Of course." Gabriella replied as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"I'm hungry." Chad stated ruining the moment, again whereas Gabriella agreed, so they went to a fancy restaurant where they celebrated.

"Did the girls knew about this?" Gabriella asked as she ate her food.

"Nope. We want it to keep it a secret as much as possible, although Jase told Martha saying he coudn't keep a secret for they would be wed soon." Troy explained.

"But when are you really going away?" Sharpay asked.

"4 months from now." Zeke confessed.

"Cool, that's great then." Taylor replied.

"Well, I'm wondering Brie, how about we have the wedding a month before we leave?" Troy asked her.

"Sure." Gabriella agreed.

"GREAT! So, let's start wedding preparations!" Sharpay excalaimed making everyone jump on their seats.

"SHARPAY!" they all snickered earning them some 'Ssh'.

"Wait, when Martha and Ryan's are gonna be next year" Sharpay excalimed.

"So?" Troy asked.

"I mean, they are having a year of preparations when you'll only have what? Like, 2 months?" Sharpay said stating a fact.

"I know, that's why you're gonna help us plan." Gabriella said grinning.

"Yehey!" Sharpay replied clapping her hands.

_Back at Troy's house._

They were laying on Troy's King size bed, Troy had his arms around Gabriella as Gabriella snuggled closer to her _fiance._

"Brie?" Troy asked.

"Yes?" Gabriella replied.

"I'm happy you said yes." Troy stated.

"I am too, I'm happy you asked. I love you." Gabriella said as she kissed Troy.

"I love you too." Troy replied. "Move in with me." Troy added after a few minutes.

"Yes." Gabriella simply said as she looked in his bright blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, their engaged and soon will be living in one roof.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it. If you're somehow confused, don't hesitate to ask. **

**Review. **


	6. Forever

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter six, sorry I haven't updated for a while now, I had a major writer's block, I still do, **_**I think. **_**Haha. But I think this is the last chapter, I'm sorry but I don't know how to end this, and I have another or two stories pending and waiting to be done.**

* * *

><p>Gabriella Montez – Bolton, woke up with a huge grin on her face as she looked to her still sleeping husband, she likes the sound of that, <em>husband.<em>

They have been married for almost 3 years now but she still can't get over the fact that she marries Troy, the man of her dreams, the father of her children, and her husband. Gabriella giggled as Troy snored loudly, he may be not perfect, but he's all hers.

Gabriella looked at the clock which reads 7:30 am. She stood up and went to her daughter's room, where she saw her bundle of joy snuggling comfortly on her pink blanky, with a cute smile visibly on her face. Gabriella went to pick her daughter up so she could feed her, Sophia Marie cried softly missing the touch of her mother's warmth as Gabriella went to prepare her bottle. Sophia looks so much like her mother, brown hair, cute nose, but with blue eyes which she obviously got from Troy, she may look like Gabriella but she's definitely a daddy's girl.

Gabriella came back and fed her daughter, when a sleepy blonde haired, brown eyed boy walked in, "Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie." Gabriella smiled as she looked at her 3 year old son, Caleb Alexander. Troy and Gabriella's first child.

Gabriella looked at her son who was now snuggling close to her as he suck on his thumb.

"Mama! Me want food." Caleb cried out, he may a mommy's boy but he definitely have Troy's appetite and antics.

"You hungry, huh?" Gabriella asked as he nodded. "Well, can you wake daddy then?"

"Yes!" Caleb replied as he tried his best to quickly walk out of the room and to his parents room.

Gabriella smiled as she looked down to her daughter that was now once again sleeping, and thought about how she told Troy the news about having another baby.

_Flashback._

_Gabriella Bolton hugely smiled as she walked in their house with Caleb. She leaned down to Caleb's height and whispered something, "Baby, can you do that?"_

"_Yeah!" Caleb told her mom._

"_Dada! Dada!" Caleb runned toward her daddy when Troy picked him up._

"_Yes buddy?" Troy asked._

"_Mama, wav baby in here." Caleb inquired Troy as he point his tummy._

"_Really? Are you sure mom told you that?" Troy can't believe on what he's hearing, he's having another baby with Gabriella._

"_Yup!" Caleb excitedly giggled._

"_Okay then, le's go to mama." Troy said as he went to find Gabriella still carrying Caleb who was playing with his hands._

"_Babe!" called Troy in search of Gabriella._

"_In here!" Troy heard her voice replied._

_Troy went to the kitchen where he found Gabriella preparing lunch for them._

"_Is it true?" _

_Gabriella turned around with a huge grin on her face as she slowly nod, Troy went to Gabriella and kissed her passionately._

"_I love you." Troy smiled. "I love you too."_

_End of Flashback._

Gabriella snapped to reality when she heard his voice.

"Oh no baby, mommy is dreaming again." Troy cooed to their daughter while holding Calebs hand.

Gabriella giggled, "Well, what can I say. I was dreaming about the time I told you we are having another baby.

Troy smiled, "Ah, how can I forget."

"How 'bout me!" Caleb whined.

Troy and Gabriella laughed as they have another flashback.

_Flashback._

_It was Valentines day, when Gabriella's face broke into a grin when she found out she's having a baby. They jus have been married and now they're having a baby, she couldn't wait to tell Troy but as much she hates having Troy practice on Valentines day, she just have to deal with it, but Troy promised her he will take her out tonight. That's the perfect time to tell him she thought. _

_At dinner._

"_Troy." Gabriella softly said as she look down on her food, telling him isn't that hard, but sh'e nervous, many thoughts are running through her mind like what if's, what if he's no ready, what if he divorce her, so many what if's but she have to tell him._

"_Yeah babe?" Troy asked sensing the worry on her, "are you okay?"_

"_yeah, I'm fine." Gabriella gulped, it's now or never. "I just have to give you something." As Gabriella reached on her huge purse and took out a neatly wrapped box._

"_Oh. You didn't have to give me another gift babe." Troy smiled. _

"_I need to. Just open it please." Gabriella told him as he slowly opened the gift and pulled out a Laker onesie that says Bolton on the back! _

"_What?" Troy asked confused which sent red flags on Gabriella._

"_I'm pregnant Troy." Gabriella confirmed._

"_Really?" Troy beamed with delight as he look agin at the onesie._

"_Yes." Gabriella smiled._

"_Oh my gosh. This is great." Troy grinned as he pulled Gabriella for a kiss._

_End of Flashback._

Troy and Gabriella laughed at the memory.

"I can't believe I was so afraid to tell you I was pregnant." Gabriella admitted.

"Well, I'm glad you told me."

"How about the time you proposed to me?"

"How can I forget that."

_Flashback._

_For what seems like hours, standing there in the middle of the runway, before the blue eyed boy who has her heart walked up to her and asked her the two words that she's been waiting all of her life. "Marry me?" Troy asked as he knelt down holding up a white velvet heart shaped box that holds a diamond ring showing how beautiful it is, to say Gabriella was shocked, was an understatement, for she was completely and utterly surprised to see the boy who she has been missing for days, before she turned to look at her best friend that was supposed to be standing next to her but only to find her standing next to their best friends that was now slowly tearing up._

_As a smile broke to her face she slowly pulled a now nervous Troy up before she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, "Yes, I'd love to." Gabriella replied before she was once pulled in for another kiss which she happily returned, once they pulled away she looked to her friends and back to the audience who was applauding at the scene that they just witnessed, photographers snapping the moment. Gabriella and Sharpay bid their thank you's before they went back stage._

"_Oh my goodness, why didn't you tell me you're coming!" Gabriella smiled as she playfully hit Troy._

"_Now, if I told you it won't be a surprise won't it?" Troy told her before playfully added "And that's not how you treat your fiance." Earning him a playful glare._

"_Fiance, I like the sound of that." Gabriella told him with a smile that doesn't seem to leave her face._

"_Me too, soon to be Mrs. Bolton." Troy said as he pulled Gabriella for a hug at what seems like the hundreth time, at that moment they feel like nothing can break them apart._

"_Okay, break it up." But then again there's Chad, the dude who have the greatest timing, not. But then again, there's Taylor who takes great pleasure in hiting her beloved boyfriend when he says something stupid._

_End of Flashback._

"Yeah, I remember Chad ruining the moment there." Gabriella said.

"Well, how about Chad's timing on our wedding?"

_Flashback._

"_You may now kiss the bride." The priest said, as Troy and Gabriella leaned in for their first kiss as husband and wife when,_

"_I'm hungry." Chad said causing everyone to look at him._

"_I just said that out loud didn't I?" Chad said._

_But however Troy and Gabriella still kissed, no one was stopping them even if it's Chad._

"_I love you babe." Troy smiled._

"_I love you too." Gabriella replied._

"_And I'll spend the rest of my life loving you."_

"_Ditto." _

_End of Flashback._

"You know, I meant what I said, that I'll spend the rest of my life loving you." Troy confirmed.

"Forever." Gabriella simply said.

"Mommy, dada still haven't made me fwood." Caleb complained.

"Loving you and our babies." Troy added.

Gabriella giggled, "Go and make Caleb food." As she pick Sophia up so she can join the family moment.

They walked out of the room thinking how happy they are right now, and that whatever life throws at them they're sure they can handle it, for they vowed and promised to love each other forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it. I don't know if I like it. It was sort of rushed to finish this. <strong>

**But yeah, that's it.**

**But, I'll be writing more often now, I suppose. **

**I just want to thank everyone who read this story from the beginning to the end.**

**I thank you for all the reviews you have given me. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
